This invention relates to closures particularly for narrow-neck containers. A number of this type of closures are presently on the market. The most successful of these closures require the closure to be torn apart to open and thus make no provision for reclosure (see German Pat. No. 2556741). Most of such closures also provide for a portion of it to remain with the container and a number of others are so formed that the closure itself provides a plastic pouring neck and a plastic plug is tightly fitted within the plastic neck. If the plastic is too cold when the container is opened the sealing areas are frequently chipped or deformed so that upon resealing, the closure leaks (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,327).